


Stay

by w0ifpup



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Sleepiness, hi i don't know how to tag??, i have never written for this fandom before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0ifpup/pseuds/w0ifpup
Summary: “I'd like it if you stayed.” It's quiet, a whisper almost like he wasn't meant to hear it. But looking at the slight blush on Calebs face he can assume he heard right.Perhaps... perhaps he could get used to this.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written a fanfic in a year, and I barely wrote even then, so I'm sorry before hand about the quality ^^;
> 
> I'm normally far too scared to post my things, but I genuinely love this fandom and am trying to interact more!!
> 
> It's not beta'd, but feel free to point out any mistakes I made!! it'll help me improve.

They'd all just returned and settled into the local tavern of a small down, not too damaged from the fight but enough to prefer a bed over camping. Sure they'd get to the next town quicker, but no ones complaining about it. It hadn't been a horrible battle. no one had been near death, they didn't even have to use any potions. The townsfolk couldn't handle it so they asked the first group traveling through town who they thought could help.  
  
With a bit more coin in their pockets, they didn't mind.  
  
But now everyone was drinking around a table, having dinner and planning their next moves. Beau was leaning back with one arm over the back of her chair. She'd gotten out with no more than a few bruises from their fight, so did most of the others. Molly on the other hand had taken the worst of the damage. Got a bit too close at one point, and had stepped in front of Caleb and taken a hit so he could finish casting his spell at another point in the battle.  
  
Caleb was simultaneously thankful for the time and worried for the tiefling ahead of him. It was apparent he still had that worry as his gaze flickered from his book to Molly more often than usual, trying and failing to be subtle about it.  
  
Jester caught on very quick, but instead of teasing Caleb she scooted her chair closer to Molly, who paused in shuffling his desk absentmindedly “How are you feeling Molly? You took the most damage tonight! As the Cleric I have to make sure your okay!” She said, in an attempt at a serious voice, but her smile breaking through none the less.  
His eyes flicker from Caleb to Jester with a good guess on whats going on, but playing along. “Pff it was nothing, 'Tis but a scratch!” Molly tries to do a bow in his chair but flinches when his side stings. Gaining a worried glance from most of the table.  
  
A sheepish chuckle escapes as he leans back again “Alright, so perhaps I am not in tip top shape but I'm no where needing healing again. I'll be fine, just need some rest and maybe to not get stabbed for a day.” They accept that answer and go back to their conversations and jokes, until the night gets late and one by one they go up to their rooms to sleep. Nott fell asleep sitting up with Frumpkin in her lap, who got up as Jester gently lifted up Nott and went upstairs.  
  
Molly watches as Caleb smiles down at Frumpkin, gently scratches his head and continues reading the book he'd recently found, still yet to finish. Sighing as he stands, Molly makes his way around the table and plops down next to Caleb, reaching over to gently pet Frumpkin. While the cat certainly didn't mind some extra attention, Caleb stiffens up for a moment before relaxing and continuing to read as if nothing happened.  
  
Eventually Frumpkin decides to curl up in Mollys lap, and he starts to gently hum as he scratches the cat behind his ear. He notices Calebs head turn towards him slightly at the sound from the corner of his eye, but pretends he doesn't as he continues to hum, eventually singing softly to the cat now dozing on him.  
He feels a weight against his side and jumps slightly before realizing Frumpkins not the only one falling asleep. Book still in his hands, Caleb leans against Molly with his eyes barely open. The song stutters for a moment before Molly keeps singing and gently moves Frumpkin out of his lap and shifts to pick up Caleb and carry him up to his room, Just like Jester had done for Nott.  
  
He expected a noise of surprise, to be told to put him down, something of the likes. Instead Caleb lets himself be lifted and stays quiet the whole way up to his room. Frumpkin walking ahead but not entering Caleb and Notts room, instead turning and slipping into Jester and Beaus, which was still open and had quiet talk drifting from it.  
  
Molly carefully opens the other door, Trying not to disturb the wizard sleeping in his arms as he does so, and carefully lays him on the bed that's obviously his, judging by the nest of blankets on the other one. As he starts to pull away a hand gently latches on to his coat sleeve. He startles as he looks down into piercing blue eyes, half closed and tired, and waits for Caleb to say something. Instead he's tugged off balance onto the bed and almost toppling over Caleb.  
“I'd like it if you stayed.” It's quiet, a whisper almost like he wasn't meant to hear it. But looking at the slight blush on Calebs face he can assume he heard right.  
  
Too tired himself to act overly confident, to try to fluster or flirt, Molly simply smiles and takes off his coat before sitting down next to Caleb and starting to take off his boots.“Sit up, get your coat and boots off before you fall asleep atleast.” He hears a huff but Caleb listens anyway and removes said articles before laying back down.  
  
Molly turns around to look at Caleb, who tries to maintain eye contact but eventually glances off somewhere around Mollys shoulder, causing the tiefling to smile as he moves up and pulls a blanket up, holding his arms out “C'mere, if I'm staying then I'm getting a daily fix of cuddles at least.” It doesn't hold the same teasing tone he'd normally have, It's softer, which seems to convince Caleb to shift closer until arms wrap around him gently.  
  
  
Molly definitely did not expect an outcome like this today, or anytime soon honestly. They hadn't been traveling together terribly long, but he did find himself caring more than he expected for the scruffy wizard, definitely quicker than expected. And at no point did he think he'd end up curled around him, as Caleb nuzzles against him like a cat before falling asleep almost immediately.  
  
With a hum, Molly strokes his hair and feels him shift but doesn't wake. Perhaps... perhaps he could get used to this. Though it all depends on how Caleb feels in the morning, when he's not clouded with sleep. Molly has a sneaking suspicion Jester took Nott to their room for a reason tonight, but he's not complaining.  
  
Caleb shifts in his arms, as if noticing Mollys hand had stopped playing with his hair, causing the him to smile and press a kiss to his forehead.  
There will be time for worry tomorrow, for now there's time for sleep.

 


End file.
